Die Spa Hotel-Sause (Episode)
09.01.2017 20.09.2017 | Drehbuch = Sammie Crowley & Whitney Wetta | Regie = Chris Savino | Liste = Willkommen bei den Louds#Staffelübersicht | Vorherige = Familien-Zwist | Nächste = Liebesgrüße aus dem Sarg | image2 = }} Die Spa Hotel-Sause ist eine Episode aus der zweiten Staffel von Willkommen bei den Louds. Handlung Mom und Dad wollen nach 18 Jahren endlich wieder ein Wochenende in einem Spa Hotel verbringen, doch die Kinder sind darüber nicht sehr erfreut und wollen unbedingt mit in den Urlaub, da sie sonst zu ihrer Tante Ruth müssen. Schon kurze Zeit später veranstalten die Kinder ein Theaterstück, um Mom und Dad zu überzeugen, dass sie mitkommen dürfen. Mom und Dad sind damit einverstanden, wollen aber, dass die Kinder so brav sind, dass man sie gar nicht bemerkt. Schon kurze Zeit später sind sie in ihrem Hotel angekommen, wo sofort jedes der Kinder seine eigenen Wege geht, während Mom und Dad ins Spa gehen. Lynn und Lana rennen sofort zu zwei Fahrstühlen und machen einen Rennen, wer zuerst ganz unten ankommt. Allerdings sind die Fahrstühle damit überlastet und bleiben plötzlich stehen. Auch Lori will mit Lily den Fahrstuhl benutzen, um auf ihr Zimmer zu kommen, was nun allerdings nicht mehr möglich ist. Lori entscheidet sich daraufhin die Treppe zu benutzen. Währenddessen sieht man, dass Lincoln einen Geist im Hotel sucht, woraufhin sich auch Lucy ihm anschließt. Als die beiden losgehen, laufen sie aus Versehen gegen einen Handwerker, der sich um die kaputten Fahrstühle kümmern möchte. Beim Zusammenstoß verliert er sein Namensschild, welches Leni findet und es sich an ihr Kleid hängt. Einige Hotelgäste halten sie daraufhin für eine Mitarbeiterin mit dem Namen Fritz. Leni hält sich daraufhin wirklich für eine Mitarbeiterin und gibt den Besuchern Schlüsseln für ihre Zimmer. Unterdessen wollen Mom und Dad endlich ins Spa, doch dieses wird von Lola und ihren Stofftieren belegt. In der Zwischenzeit hat sich Luan schon zu dem Mitarbeiter, der sich um die kaputten Fahrstühle kümmern soll, gesellt und erzählt ihm einige Witze. Währenddessen möchte Lisa den Pool benutzen. Allerdings findet sie, dass der Pool zuerst desinfiziert werden muss. Als sie ein wenig von ihrem Serum in den Pool schüttet, wird sie von jemanden angerempelt, woraufhin die ganze Flasche des Serums im Pool landet und es zu schäumen beginnt. Als Lisa ihre Eltern aufs Pool zukommen sieht, ergreift sie schnell die Flucht. Als Dad eine Luftmatratze ins Pool wirft, löst sich diese, aufgrund des Serums, plötzlich auf. Unterdessen haben Lori und Lily das oberste Stockwerk zu Fuß erreicht. Sie müssen jedoch feststellen, dass sie ganz oben am Gebäude angelangt sind. Plötzlich fällt die Tür hinter den beiden zu. Lori versucht sie zu öffnen, doch scheitert daran. Ganz unten im Keller sieht man, dass Lincoln und Lucy noch immer auf der Suche nach einem Geist sind. Um den Geist anzulocken wollen sie das Licht abschalten, weshalb sie zum Sicherungskasten gehen. Da sie jedoch nicht wissen, welcher Schalter der richtige ist, probieren sie alle. Dies sorgt allerdings dafür, dass Dad, der gerade auf einem Laufband läuft, zu Boden fliegt. Durch Dads Fall zu Boden hört man ein lautes Krachen, woraufhin Lincoln und Lucy denken, dass es sich um den Geist handle. Kurze Zeit später erreichen Mom und Dad wieder ihr Zimmer, wo sie etwas im Fernsehen schauen wollen. Doch Lori reißt die Antenne ganz oben auf dem Hotel ab, um durch die Tür zu kommen, was ihr auch gelingt. Mom und Dad setzen sich enttäuscht auf die Couch ihres Zimmers, wo sie plötzlich von Leni, die sich immer noch für einen Mitarbeiter des Hotels hält, angerufen werden. Sie erklärt ihrem Vater, dass es Beschwerden bezüglich seiner Kinder gebe. Dad durchschaut, dass es sich bei der Mitarbeiterin um Leni handelt und schickt alle Kinder sofort ins Hotelzimmer, wo er ihnen erklärt, dass er nichts mehr von ihnen hören wolle und sie im ihrem Hotelzimmer bleiben sollen, bis der Urlaub zu Ende ist. Mom und Dad verlassen daraufhin das Zimmer. Plötzlich wird Lori von Bobby angerufen und geht, um Ruhe zu haben, auf den Balkon. Währenddessen möchte Lynn duschen gehen und Leni wird gebeten, wieder zurück zur Rezeption zu kommen. Als Lynn im Badezimmer duschen will, kommen plötzlich aus allen Wasserhähnen in der Dusche Wasser. Lana möchte sich darum kümmern. Dies gelingt ihr auch, allerdings läuft plötzlich das Klo über. Lynn holt eine Bettdecke und steckt sie ins Klo. Lori steht derweil noch immer am Balkon. Als sie ihr Telefonat mit Bobby beendet, möchte sie wieder ins Zimmer zurück, muss jedoch feststellen, dass sie sich wieder ausgesperrt hat. Als sie gegen das Fenster klopft, denken Lincoln und Lucy, dass das Klopfen von dem Geist kommen würde, den sie vorhin gesucht hatten. Als Lucy meint, dass der Geist in der Klimaanlage gefangen sei, wollen Lincoln und sie diese aus der Wand nehmen, allerdings fällt sie aus dem Hotel und auf ein Auto drauf. Lori steht noch immer draußen auf dem Balkon und möchte über den Nachbarsbalkon in ein anderes Zimmer gelangen. In der Zwischenzeit klopft es an der Tür. Lola öffnet sie, woraufhin drei junge Männer das Zimmer betreten. Luna, Luan und Lola werfen die Männer wieder aus dem Zimmer, woraufhin Lisa das Zimmer wieder desinfizieren will. Plötzlich fliegt ein Vogel durch das Loch, wo die Klimaanlage einst stand, ins Zimmer und stößt Lisa, woraufhin sie ihr Serum fallen lässt und ein Loch im Boden entsteht. Plötzlich kommt Lori wütend ins Zimmer, bemerkt das Loch allerdings nicht und fällt hindurch. Kurz darauf kommen Lynn und Lana auf einer Welle angeritten, aus dem Bad und fallen ebenfalls durchs Loch. In diesem Moment kommen Mom und Dad zurück, doch bevor die beiden beginnen können, zu reden, taucht Leni auf und bittet sie, das Hotel zu verlassen. Am nächsten Tag sind die Louds wieder daheim. Dad ist noch immer traurig, dass der Urlaub so eine Katastrophe war. Die Kinder hören dies mit und Lincoln hat sofort eine Idee. Gemeinsam sorgen die Kinder dafür, dass sie das Haus zu einem Luxushotel machen, worüber Mom und Dad sehr erfreut sind. Zudem nehmen es die Kinder in Kauf, derweil die Zeit bei ihrer Tante Ruth zu verbringen. Nachdem die Kinder gefahren sind, fragt Mom Dad, ob sie den Kindern nicht lieber hätten sagen sollen, wieso sie eigentlich rausgeschmissen wurden. Kurz darauf sieht man eine Rückblende, in der sie der Hotelleiter beim Schwimmen im Pool in der Nacht entdeckt hat. Dad meint allerdings, dass die Kinder nicht alles wissen müssten. Zufrieden gehen beide in ihr eigenes Luxushotel. Charaktere *Lincoln *Lori *Leni *Luna *Luan *Lynn *Lucy *Lola *Lana *Lily *Lisa *Rita *Lynn Sr. *Fritz *Jeffery *Familie McBride (Cameo) Trivia und Fehler *Es ist die erste Episode, die in den USA im Jahr 2017 ausgestrahlt wurde. *Es ist die erste Episode, in der man die Gesichter von Rita und Lynn Sr. die ganze Zeit sieht. *Luna ist die einzige der Loud-Geschwister, die man bei keiner Aktivität im Hotel sieht. Galerie → Siehe auch: Suite and Sour/Gallery Kategorie:Episoden (Willkommen bei den Louds)